


Heroes Of Furlympus

by townofjade



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, and theyre deviantart friends, i dont know how to use ao3, in which i project myself onto percy too much, its an au where everyone has fursonas, no rules no gods just fursonas, only annabeth/piper is mentioned so far but trust me i'll find a way to fit reyna in there, or a lot of fursonas, or how normal high school works, sort of, there isnt a lot of jercy in the first chapter, theres more later, this started as a joke but now im emotionally invested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/townofjade/pseuds/townofjade
Summary: Percy Jackson is a furry and the rest of the PJO characters are also furries and I need to atone for my crimes. Also it's gay. MY FRIEND MADE THE TITLE NOT ME





	1. Chapter 1

Percy pulled on his hoodie strings, making the edge of the hood scrunch up as it covered more of his face. He then pulled at the edge of the hood, making it loosen again. He repeated this a few times, then switched to the more inconspicuous action of tapping his fingers against his leg to the tune of the Simple Plan nightcore that was playing through his headphones. It was a joke, of course.  _Still, though,_ he thought,  _maybe this is not the exact thing that I should be listening to as I enter my new school for the first time._ Of course, it was just another school, and it didn't really make a difference. Nobody else would see it.

He pulled out his phone and changed to a more acceptable song, smiling when he noticed that he had received messages from two of his best friends.

There was a text from Annabeth, who he didn't actually see very often, but still lived within texting and occasional hanging out distance, unlike the rest of his friends. Despite the fact that he was  _perfectly content with internet friendships and didn't view them as lesser in any way, thank you very much,_ he appreciated having a close friend who he knew in real life and could actually do things with. It was nice.

The text read,  _Hey, Percy, are you doing okay? Good luck at your new school._ Annabeth always typed in correct grammar, and used very few exclamation points. This was both the opposite of Percy's typing style, as well as something he thought was very intimidating at first. After knowing her for a few years, though, he got used to it. The genuine contents of the message from his friend who was usually calling him an idiot all the time made him smile. She knew that switching schools always made him pretty nervous, despite the amount of times he had had to do it in the past.

This happy thought was interrupted by a second text that said  _Don't do anything stupid._ Of course.

He laughed to himself a little, typing back a message along the lines of  _idk how possible that is for me, but im doing fine for the most part!!! thnak you!!_ He didn't bother to fix the typo. Annabeth had given up correcting any of his ridiculous amount of typos years ago.

If that text wasn't enough to lift his spirits before needing to face the first half day of his new high school, the second message made him break out into a full on grin. It was a Skype message from his good bro Jason. The bro thing was an inside joke, sort of. It had  _started_ that way, but then they had just gotten into the habit of calling each other that all the time, and nobody really knew if it was a joke or not anymore. Percy briefly let his mind wander off to the concept of him and Jason getting married or something and then continuing to call each other bro, which made him laugh. He stopped himself from thinking about that anymore, though, because he didn't want to imagine himself marrying one of his best friends, because that was weird.

The text from Jason said _good luck with the new school, bro! i tried to make sure to send this at the right time but i don't know if you're already there because time zones suck :(_   _hope everything goes okay!_ The message was typed with an absence of capitals that Jason saved for conversations with his good friends. He always typed in correct grammar in public, to improve his image or whatever, but he didn't bother when in private conversations with people he was close to. It made Percy happy that he was one of those people. Even in these messages, though, Jason's typing was absent of any typos, missing apostrophes, or anything like that.

_its okay im still in the car!! thank you for the good luck, bro <3 im a little worried but i wont die or anything. _After considering for a while, he tacked a "probably" onto the end of that message, before hitting send. Nothing like some good death-based humour to make everyone know you were doing perfectly okay.

Just as Percy's mood was starting to lift, the car stopped in front of his new school. He deflated a little bit, taking out one of his earbuds to listen to what his mom had to say to him.

"I know you're not excited or anything, but try to have a positive attitude, please," she told him, referring to the fact that he had just gone from beaming at his phone to sighing and sinking down into the seat of the car. "Remember that I can't pick you up because it's a half day, so you'll have to walk home. Do you have your key?" she asked for the forty third time, to which Percy nodded for the forty third time. "Alright. Here, take this and get a snack or something to reward yourself after school," she said, handing him a five dollar bill. "Have a good day!"

Percy smiled at her, and with his usual response of "I'll try my best," he left the car and was heading towards his new school.

Before stepping in, he pulled his phone out and wrapped his earbuds around it. The earbuds were bright blue, because it was his favourite colour, and because the generic Apple headphones always broke too quickly and never had good audio quality. He wasn't sure if this new school allowed music, and he usually didn't really care, especially since most schools exempt him from music rules because of his ADHD, but he didn't want to try his luck on the first day. He slid his phone back into the pocket of his dark grey hoodie and taking a deep breath as he stepped through the doors of the school.

The atmosphere was completely overwhelming. He had spent a couple years at a generic public school before, around grade five or something, but he usually ended up at weird, small schools of some sort. He had almost completely forgotten what public school was like. He felt like he was at a real high school, in a large building, with hallways flooded with people, lockers, and all the other usual school things. He regretted putting his schedule in his backpack instead of folding it up in his pocket. He figured he wouldn't need it because the first day of school was just a long version of homeroom. What he forgot, however, was that he didn't know what room homeroom was, or where his locker was. He had forgotten lockers existed and weren't just a weird trope of crappy high school movies and stuff, actually.

He swung his backpack off his shoulders, attempting not to hit anyone in the process, and moved to stand against the wall as he shuffled through his backpack. There were only a few things in his backpack, which he took in, knowing that it would be a mess of crumpled up papers and garbage after the first two weeks at the most. He located his schedule and pulled it out of the bag, examining it to find his locker number. He was satisfied with himself, until he realized that he still had no idea where his locker was. He didn't know where to find it from a number. He looked up, reading the numbers on the lockers nearest to him. 226, 227, 228, et cetera et cetera. Percy had good luck for the first time in his known life, probably, realizing that his locker, 235, would be nearby. He found it with ease, tossing his backpack into it. After some hesitation, he placed his phone inside as well. It was always on vibrate and not easy to notice inside his hoodie at all, but he had no idea how strict the rules around phones were at this school either. He removed a notebook and pencil from his bag so he could draw, locked his items inside, turning to look at the schedule again. His homeroom was in room 103, which he hoped would be as conveniently nearby as his locker was, but looking around at the rooms near him, he wasn't lucky again. He had no idea where room 103 was.

His puzzled expression must have been pretty noticeable, since a girl with red hair walked up to him and asked, "Need any help?" Her face looked like she was at least 30% making fun of him, but the question seemed genuine enough, so Percy decided to accept her help.

"Uh, sure," he replied. "Do you know where room 103 is? I'm kind of new at this school, and at the concept of public high school in general."

"Yeah, I know where it is. I'm headed there too, actually, so this is perfect. I'm Rachel, by the way," she introduced herself.

"Percy," he introduced himself back.

"Alright, cool. Follow me, Percy." And with that, she disappeared into the crowd and Percy was forced to try to follow her as best he could.

They eventually reached the correct room, Rachel swinging the door open, finding a seat, and inviting Percy to sit next to her. He obliged, thinking for a second about the possibility of actually having another friend in real life besides Annabeth. It was a nice concept, but he was all too used to people being nice to the new kid at the beginning of the school year and then giving up a few months in. Still, though, she seemed cool, and he really did hope to get to know her better. As more people filtered into the classroom, Percy flipped his notebook open and started to draw. It was just a regular, old, fairly shitty lined notebook, but he didn't really discriminate with paper. He started out by hesitantly drawing some swirly designs with no distinct pattern or reason behind them, but after getting comfortable, he began a quick doodle of his fursona. He would immediately regret this decision. At the point where he had drawn a headshot, Rachel leaned over.

_This is it,_ he thought.  _She knows I have a fucking fursona, of all things, now, and I have ruined my chance at having another real friend outside of the internet._

However, he was surprised when her only response was "Oh, that's pretty good! I should show you some of my art sometime."

He was so shocked at the fact that he wasn't immediately being ridiculed that he paused for a good five seconds before saying, "Yeah, that would be cool," and turning back to his drawing.

Percy knew that furries were weird, and also that the community was looked down upon for many actual valid reasons. But he also knew that he had made a lot of friends through drawing pictures of anthropomorphic brightly coloured animals, and also that it was fun. It wasn't like he drew porn of them or anything, so he never saw the issue.

And that was how he started homeroom on the first day of his new school thinking about furry porn.

The teacher started to call attendance. He was a middle aged guy who didn't really seem interesting or unique in any way. Percy found his mind mostly elsewhere during attendance, which wasn't uncommon for him, but always ended badly on first days.

The reason for this became apparent when the teacher called out "Perseus Jackson?" and he had absolutely no reaction to it at all. First of all, the teacher had pronounced it somewhere along the lines of pur-suss, which was far from the worst mispronunciation he had ever heard of his full first name by a teacher, but was still hard to recognize if you were already thinking about how you wanted to get ice cream after school before it got too cold again. Second of all, nobody ever called him Perseus. It was a weird name, and he had never gone by anything besides Percy in his whole life.

It took him a good period of at least 10 seconds before he registered that it was him who was being referred to, and he could tell the teacher was about to call out his name again when he spoke up and said "Here. Actually, just call me Percy." Both the nature of his full first name as well as his delayed reaction and awkward correction of the teacher caused a few hushed giggles to spread throughout the room. It was high school, though. There were hushed giggles about basically everything, and that didn't change no matter what kind of school you were at.

Throughout the rest of homeroom, nothing remarkably interesting happened. It was mostly discussion of rules and a few stupid ice breaker games. Nothing super notable.

Before he knew it, Percy was headed back to his locker. As he left the classroom, however, he heard Rachel say, "Percy, wait!" He paused. Rachel pulled a sharpie out of the pocket of her jeans and wrote a phone number on his arm. "Text me sometime. It's helpful to have a friend when you start at a new school."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks," Percy responded, in slight awe that someone who didn't seem weird or anything was making a genuine attempt to be his friend. He quickly shot a smile at her before heading off to his locker, contemplating what flavour of ice cream he would get on his way home from school. His day had gone better than expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gave you a promise in the tags of more fursonas and more jercy and this chapter has some of that!! hope you enjoy :- ) this is shorter than the last chapter and i feel like it might be a little too short? but i felt like it wouldnt make sense to drag it on any longer. also leo is discussed.

Later that night, Percy was lying in his bedroom, having a hushed Skype conversation with Jason. It was hushed because it was around midnight, Percy's parents were asleep. Jason had repeatedly told him that he should go to sleep, but he always just dismissed the comment. It was  _just midnight,_ after all.

"Seriously, bro, go to bed," Jason urged him another time. "It's late. You're going to have school again tomorrow."

"Hmmm... no thank you," Percy replied. "Anyway, why aren't  _you_ sleeping yet, if it matters to you so much?"

Jason paused. Percy thought he had won for a second, until the reply came of "Time zones. I'm going to go to sleep soon anyway."

Percy felt disappointment set in at the news of his friend's plans to go to sleep. He tried not to let it show too much as he responded with "Oh, right. I forgot it's three hours earlier there. Man, that sucks." He hated time zones. They were the enemy of his friendships.

"Yeah, it kind of does. So, did you actually text Rachel?"

After hearing that question, Percy hit himself in the forehead. He had taken his time walking home, stopping for ice cream as he had planned, and then sitting in a park as he finished eating it. Then, when he got home, he had called Annabeth, whose school didn't start for another week, and recounted his day to her. When Jason got home, he had joined the call, and Percy had explained his day again. After a few hours of them all calling together, Annabeth had left to get some sleep. What was with Percy's friends and actually getting enough sleep? After Annabeth left, Percy and Jason had kept calling and talking about random things. Nowhere in this process had he  _actually texted_ Rachel. "Shit," he muttered to himself.

"Why don't you just text her now?" Jason asked.

"Because it's..." Percy paused as he checked the time. "12:40 am."

"Seriously? Go to bed." Jason told him again. "What time do you need to wake up in the morning?"

"Like... 7:45?"

"7:45. That's in seven hours, Percy. That's already an hour less of sleep than you're supposed to get, even without you staying up any later. It's really unhealthy to..." he trailed off.

"Jason? What is it?" Percy asked.

"Speaking of real life friends, Leo just texted me," Jason replied. That was something about Jason. He actually had a decent amount of friends that he knew outside of the internet. Percy had no idea how he had ended up on DeviantART drawing furries, actually. He got good grades, was attractive, had a social life, and was generally a nice, successful-seeming person. Where did it all go wrong?

"Oh? What did he say?" Percy questioned him.

"Nothing," Jason replied fairly quickly.

"I'm pretty sure you can't send someone a text that says nothing," Percy joked. "Unless it's, like, just a period or something?"

"I mean, nothing important. He's just being Leo." Percy had talked to Leo a fair amount of times, and he still had no idea what Jason meant when he described something Leo did as 'just being Leo'. Most likely, however, he was bombarding Jason with bad jokes and memes. Maybe pictures of his cat, Festus, as well. Festus was a good cat. One interesting thing about Leo was that he actually also had a fursona. How do you acquire a friend with a fursona outside of DeviantART? Percy knew that Leo had known Jason for a while before he did, so maybe Jason converted him into a furry. Or maybe Leo had been the one to convert Jason.

Percy realized that he had been pondering this for way too long and said "Oh, okay," to break the awkward silence.

"Percy, you really should go to sleep, bro."

"I know," Percy replied with a sigh. "Good night. I love you, bro." He tacked the bro onto the end to make sure it sounded definitively platonic. He wasn't sure why he cared so much. It wasn't like anyone else (Leo) was there to make fun of them for sounding like they were dating or anything. Percy reflected on the time that Leo had started their whole group chat up on making jokes about shipping Jason and Percy together. That had been a fun day, if a little bit embarrassing.

"I love you too, bro. Good night." Jason ended the call, and Percy was left alone with his thoughts. He didn't really feel tired at all, but he still put his laptop away, pulled out his phone, and put on some quiet music. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Unfortunately, now his brain was plagued with thoughts of the day that Leo had started the whole shipping thing. It was... an experience. A large amount of their friends had actually drawn art of Jason and Percy's fursonas together. And it was actually good, for the most part. Some of it was really cute, actually. Percy maybe still had a folder of them on his laptop.

Percy would be lying if he were to say that he never thought about what it would be like if he started dating Jason. He thought about it more than you probably should with your completely platonic best friend/bro. A lot more. Still, though, he had never thought it really meant everything. A lot of people thought about dating their friends, right? It didn't mean you actually liked them, just that you had an imagination. Even so, imagining that he was in a relationship with Jason made him kind of happy. It was a nice thought. Jason would be a great boyfriend. The fact that Percy was thinking about this made him also imagine what it would be like if he knew Jason in real life. It would be great. Even without the dating scenario that Percy had been imagining before, they could do friend things like playing video games together. Maybe they could even go to the same school, before Percy inevitably had to change to another school again. And if they both knew each other in real life _and_ were in a relationship, Percy would take him on so many cool dates.

He decided to stop himself before he thought about this any longer. This was just a normal friend thing, right? It wasn't like he actively wanted to date Jason or was going to ask him out or anything. Although he probably wouldn't say no.

Percy actively swerved his mind into any other direction to allow him to be able to sleep, finally drifting off at around 1:30 am.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello here is another chapter!!!! featuring annabeth, more Jercy Content™, and a potentially disappointing lack of fusrona discussion. sorry if it's not the best, i wrote the majority of it kind of late at night in like an hour because i set a deadline for myself for today (yesterday? i actually finished this past midnight haha) but,.then didn't work on it at all because i [procrastinates on my stuff that i do for fun as a Hobby in my Free Time because i am a fucking unstoppable master procrastinator]

Rachel leaned over Percy's shoulder as he tapped out a message on his phone. "Who's Jason?" she asked. "He'd better be pretty interesting, since you didn't even say hi to me. You just took out your phone and started..." she squinted at the reply he was sending. "Okay, hold on. This boy is not even at his phone. He is in class, and he is, and I quote, 'too much of a loser to check his phone in class'. And you just pull out your phone to reply to his message from several hours ago about how he was hungry. With an offer of a stapler to eat. Bro. Heart emoji."

Percy fought the urge to hide his phone from Rachel. After going to this school for several days and talking to her each one, he had realized that pretty much none of the stuff people usually avoided him for was too weird for her. Sure, she jokingly teased him a lot, but that wasn't any different from most of his friends.

"Jason is one of my internet friends," Percy replied. "Sorry. Hi Rachel." Normally, if he had told someone about an internet friend, he would get a whole long talk about how literally everyone on the internet is a serial killer. Rachel, however, didn't question it, which he appreciated.

What she did question, instead, was the fact that Percy had offered Jason a stapler to eat, which is a reasonable thing to question someone about. "What's the story behind the stapler thing?" she asked.

"He tried to eat a stapler when he was little and he has a scar from it now," Percy explained.

"Ah, I see," Rachel replied. "So, what's up with you? Do you have anything cool going on soon?"

Percy braced himself to give a disappointingly boring answer before he remembered that he actually did have something planned. "Yes, actually. I'm gonna hang out with my friend Annabeth after school today."

"Oh, nice!" Rachel replied. She went on to talk about her project for art class. They had art together, which was nice, but Rachel seemed to have much more interesting ideas behind her projects than Percy. She got very excited about the class, whereas Percy just liked drawing. He enjoyed the class, sure, but it was still school, even if it was one of the better parts. He hadn't even thought of an idea for his project yet. He was only half paying attention to what she was saying. He was  _trying_ to pay attention, sure, but it was a lot to pay attention to. She was basically talking a mile a minute, and he wasn't sure he understood all of it.

The afternoon continued in a jumble of Percy trying to pay attention to people, zoning out, and not fully understanding, as school was a lot of the time. Especially when he had other things on his mind. Before he knew it, school was over, and it was time for the other things, also known as his plans with Annabeth. He had been really excited for this all day. Even though they lived pretty close to each other, they rarely got to hang out because school and stuff got in the way. It was nice to finally get to spend some time with his best friend of several years. They didn't really have anything specific planned, just to meet at a Starbucks and see where things went from there. Percy left school and immediately headed for the Starbucks.

It wouldn't have been his first choice. He wasn't a big coffee fan. He loved the caffeination, but most kinds were too bitter for him. He usually ended up getting something that was more sugar than coffee, which was fine with him, but sometimes Annabeth laughed at him for it. Not seriously, of course, and he thought it was kind of funny too. By the time he had reached the Starbucks, he had decided on a Caramel Frappuccino. He ordered one to go, in case they decided to go somewhere besides the coffee shop. He tapped his fingers against the counter as the people worked at making the drink. It was kind of interesting to watch. When the coffee was done, he found a table to sit at and wait for his friend. The employees had managed to misspell his name. He had always thought Percy was pretty easy, but apparently if you're a Starbucks employee, it seems more obvious to spell it as "Persie". He wasn't going to hold it against them. Maybe they had a long day. He could relate. _He_ could hardly spell his own name right after some particularly tiring school days.

After just a minute of thoughts like this, his friend arrived. Annabeth wasn't the type of person to be late for things, after all. In fact, he was pretty surprised that she had arrived after him. She ordered her drink (a real coffee, although Percy wasn't sure what kind because he couldn't hear her or distinguish between the different ones), and when it was finished, he waved her over, and she sat down at the table with him.

"Hi, Percy. We haven't seen each other in a while, have we? Geez, I think it's been a full month or two," she greeted.

"Hi! Yeah, it's definitely been too long," he replied. Just then, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he pulled it out.

It was Jason's reply to his stapler offer.  _very funny, percy. by the way, if you were wondering, bro, i have eaten since i sent that._

_good!!!! i would be concerned if you didnt eat any food since this morning lol. how was your day, bro?_

"Let me guess, that was Jason?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Percy questioned, confused that Annabeth had accurately guessed who he was talking to. He talked to Jason a lot, but not enough for her to be able to guess who he was talking to just from the fact that he had his phone out. He talked to all his friends a lot, except maybe with the exception of Nico. Nobody talked to Nico a lot. He was elusive. It was like he was just sitting in a dark corner of the group chat, waiting for opportunities to use his weird dark humour or to make fun of Percy. He was still an important part of their group chat family, though.

"You had an expression that made it very obvious that you're messaging your crush," Annabeth explained.

This response made Percy blush. A lot. "Woah, hold on, who ever said I had a crush on Jason?" He asked, probably a little too loudly. A couple people from nearby tables looked up from their laptops and conversations at him.

"Piper," Annabeth explained simply. "I don't know how she does it, but she  _always_ knows. It's like she has some weird sixth sense that lets her know when people like each other."

Annabeth was right. Percy couldn't argue with Piper's strange knowledge of how to sense people's romantic feelings, even when she only knew them over the internet. She had a serious talent. It was almost scary. What he could do, however, was retaliate with his own five-year-old-level teasing about crushes.

"Well, I wonder if she can tell you like her, then," Percy shot back.

"Shut up. Let's talk about something else," Annabeth suggested, eager to get away from the concept of crushes now that the tables had turned. A lot of Annabeth and Percy's friendship consisted of this kind of banter, but they did have a very close friendship and care about each other a lot. They had been friends since middle school. Percy would probably take a bullet for her.

"Okay, sure. How's school been for you so far this year? I just realized that I told you about my first day, but never asked about yours. That was probably a little rude, sorry."

"Oh, it's been pretty normal, I guess." Annabeth went on to talk about her schedule and describe all her classes. She didn't usually have a big focus on the friend-making, social aspects of school. Similarly to Percy, she was content with their internet friends. As well as that, there was the fact that she cared a lot more about her grades than Percy did. A  _lot_. She spent a lot of her free time doing school work, and she always got As. So, as well as a general disinterest in making school friends, she didn't have time for it. Percy didn't even know how she spent so much time working on school. It wasn't like her school got that much more homework than his, or was that much harder, but however much time Percy spent on school, Annabeth spent at least twice that much. It made him wonder if he was doing anything wrong.

As he was listening to Annabeth describe the project she had in math class, Percy noticed a new message from Jason on the Skype app he still had open on his phone.

 _my day was good! :)_ \- The completely non-sarcastic use of the colon-parentheses smiley face was both endearing and terrifying. -  _nothing particularly interesting happened, but nothing bad happened either, so i guess it was fine. how about you, bro?_

 _it was fine!!! im out wtih annabeth right now,_ Percy replied quickly, so as not to appear like he wasn't listening to Annabeth. He was listening to her, by the way. She had moved on to English. Apparently the teacher was incredibly strict and had already started talking about an in-class essay.

"Oh, that sucks. I'm sure you'll do great, though," Percy assured her.

"I don't know, I think it's fine. Like, he's kind of rude to the class sometimes, but most of us deserve it. And he's a good teacher, too. His teaching style works really well, I think," Annabeth replied, before delving back into her explanation of her English class.

Jason had replied again. He said, _talk to her instead of me then!_

 _i can talk to both of you at the same time >:( _Percy replied.

_i guess that's true... but enjoy your time with your friend, bro._

_i am!!!!!_ He responded again.

Another reply from Jason never came, though. He apparently wanted Annabeth to have his full, undivided attention, which was ridiculous, because Percy's attention was never full and undivided.

The rest of his afternoon with Annabeth went pretty well. They talked about school, and a few other things, like recent episodes of shows that they both liked. The topic of crushes never came back up though.

However, as Percy was walking home from the Starbucks, it was all he could think about. The sun was just beginning to set, and it was oddly warm for a fall night, so he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with no hoodie. Global warming is wonderful, right? After that brief thought of global warming, all he was thinking about was Jason. Was it possible that he could like him? Piper basically had a one hundred percent chance of guessing your crush correctly, but if she was right, she had realized it before Percy had realized it himself. It would be far from the first time he was a little slow on the uptake, but really?

He guessed it was only logical that he liked Jason. There really was nothing Percy could think of that he  _disliked_ about him, after all. Jason was great. He was always easy for Percy to talk to. He would listen to any of his problems, and they basically naturally got along. The first time they had talked, which still seemed like yesterday but was over half a year ago by now, they talked for hours on end. By the end of that conversation, they already had several inside jokes, as well as having talked to each other about some fairly personal things. They just _clicked_.

But that was exactly the thing.

Jason was one of Percy's best friends. He was his  _bro_. His totally platonic bro, who he had a good platonic friendship with. It felt like he was somehow betraying Jason by even considering the possibility that he liked him romantically for more than a fleeting second. He didn't like this. He couldn't have a crush on Jason. He just couldn't. They were perfect together, yes, but as  _friends_. He just had to hammer that point into his stupid brain. They were just friends. They were best friends, and he wasn't going to risk that for the possibility of a relationship. He was sure it would be fine if his crush wasn't reciprocated and Jason could move their friendship on with little to no awkward feelings. What scared him the most was the idea of Jason actually returning his feelings. What would happen if they broke up? After that, he wasn't sure if it was possible for it not to be awkward. He wouldn't know, he had never actually dated anyone before.

He definitely wasn't going to risk it, though. He wouldn't risk their friendship just for good morning and good night messages, getting to say they loved each other but without using the word bro and with a  _completely_ different connotation behind it, dumb flirting, and being able to tell people he had a boyfriend. For the record, if he did end up with Jason as his boyfriend, he probably wouldn't shut up about it. He was so great. He would do that annoying thing couples do where they have a whole box on their DeviantART page that's just, like, a five paragraph essay in MLA format with multiple cited sources on how much they love each other. He would do that if he started dating Jason.

But he wouldn't, though, because he wasn't going to risk their friendship just so that, if he ever met Jason in real life, they could go on stupid dates together. So they could hold hands while they got ice cream or soda or whatever. So they could stay up late talking to each other, watching dumb things together and laughing at them. Just like they did now, but with more leaning on shoulders. And kissing.

Jesus Fucking Christ, kissing. Percy was imagining kissing his best friend. He had never gone that far with his stupid imaginings of them dating before.

His heart was beating oddly in his chest.  _Shit._ He was so screwed. Completely and absolutely screwed.

With that thought, he reached his house. He unlocked his door and walked inside. He grabbed himself a soda before he retreated to his bedroom for the night, which probably wasn't a good idea, but he probably couldn't care less. Thinking about kissing Jason hadn't been a good idea either, and he had done that tonight as well.

He went to his bedroom, quickly drank the stupid Coca Cola, and went to bed earlier than he had in years. Maybe in his life. It wasn't like he was actually going to be able to fall asleep any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to do research for this chapter the quiz and the wikihow article i describe are real you can look them up if you want vdfjnvmg... i got this chapter out a little later than intended but its extra gay to make up for it!!!!

The next day was a Saturday, and, as if his life hadn't already been messed up enough, Percy woke up at 8:30 am. This meant that he had to lay low for a while. He could just picture the numerous _Percy? Awake before 10:00 on the weekend? Who are you and what have you done to our friend????_ s he would get if he did anything online for at least another hour.

He thought he could fill an hour and a half pretty easily, but he was wrong. On a normal day he could have, but this was the day that he had just realized he liked his best friend. Romantically. And that just seemed to consume everything he did. He tried to sit and draw while listening to music, but all the songs reminded him of Jason, and it wasn't long until he realized he was drawing their fursonas together. He couldn't even think of anything to do after that, so just sat on the floor for a while. That only lasted about ten minutes though. He had to be doing  _something_. So he decided to do some research.

_How to tell if you have a crush on your best friend,_ was the first thing he googled. The first thing that popped up was some dumb personality quiz, not WikiHow or something like he was expecting. The personality quiz would have to do.

There were fourteen questions, and one out of fourteen in he already felt like dying a little bit.  _Do you think the person is hot?_ That was something he hadn't thought of. Ever. He couldn't deny that Jason was attractive. He had always known that, really, from the first picture he had ever seen of him. It wasn't necessarily romantic or anything, or at least he didn't think so at the time. He had just seen pictures of Jason and acknowledged that, yes, this is my friend, and he looks pretty great.  _Hot_ was such a strong word, he didn't think he had used it to describe anyone. But, taking this stupid personality quiz, he decided, sure. Why not? Jason is hot. Sure. And so that was the option that he selected.

_If this person ever asked you out, what would your reaction be?_ Yes. Percy would say yes. He probably wouldn't think about it for that long. Why was he still trying to convince himself he didn't like Jason?  _It's because he's your best friend, you idiot. You can't like your best friend. Literally all it will cause for you is suffering. Why do you hate yourself so much?_

Percy answered the rest of the questions, taking a moment to consider each of them, but not too long. Only a few of them stood out.

_Do you feel excited when this person messages you on Myspace_ \- Myspace? How old was this quiz? Anyway, yes, Percy got extremely excited when Jason messaged him. Fuck.

There was a question about how you felt when you hugged each other or whatever. All that question did was make him sad. He would probably pay every cent he owned to be able to see Jason long enough to hug him just once. So, yeah, he could only imagine it would make him pretty happy.

_Can you be mad at this person?_ No.  _When this person is away, do you feel lonely?_ Yes. Percy was starting to really hate this quiz. Most of that was just normal best friend stuff, right? You usually don't get mad at your best friend that much. You usually miss them when they're gone. It was all normal friend stuff. That was what Percy tried to tell himself.

Regardless of what he told himself, however, the quiz told him differently. The quiz said that Percy liked Jason and should just ask him out already, even though it could, in direct quotation, "ruin your friendship".

Whatever. It didn't really mean anything. Percy wasn't going to let a personality quiz decide what he felt for him. He  _wasn't._ Personality quiz or not, though, he really was starting to think that he liked Jason and he couldn't deny it. Fuck this. When Piper woke up, the first thing she was going to hear was the fact that she had ruined Percy's life. In fact, he opened Skype right then and there.

_piper i hate you so much i was just informed yesterday by annabeth that i apparently like jason Because You Said So and the thing is youre totally fukcing right adn i only jsut realized it and im fucking dying and you hvae ruined my life???? what am i supposed fto do about this hse my best friend i cant just/???? tell him????????? can i?????????????_

And then, immediately afterwards,  _that was a joke i dont hate you btu seriosuyl i need some advice_

And then,  _jesus christ im sorry about all the typos i woke up weirdly early and im in severe emotinal distress_

Well. He had told someone now, which meant it was final. He liked Jason, and it was official now. It was totally true, too. Percy felt a strange mixture of self-hatred and definite feelings of romantic affection brewing in his stomach. He checked the time. 9:00 was swiftly approaching, but he still needed to kill time until at least 9:15. Because he couldn't think of literally anything else and because he apparently really wanted to torture himself, he returned to the google search results of how to tell if you had a crush on your best friend.

He skipped the BuzzFeed thing because he didn't hate himself _that much,_ in favour of the WikiHow results below it.  _3 Ways to Tell if Your Best Friend Loves You._ Now that was interesting. Why not? He was bored enough. The first thing he noticed was that all of the pictures were of straight people, which was kind of annoying, but not immediately detrimental to his experience of the WikiHow article. He skimmed the first part of the article,  _Noticing Changes in Their Behaviour_. The article was clearly directed towards people who knew each other in real life, but some of it was helpful to his situation. He had no idea if any of it was going on, but he would keep an eye out for it. The thought that Jason could like him back was... something. It was a good something. It was something that made his heart beat in a strange and quite honestly confusing pattern, something that made his face heat up.

That was it. There was no going back. There was no platonic explanation for this. He liked Jason. Okay. Okay. He had a crush on one of his best friends. How bad could it be? In the words of Timmy Turner from Fairly Odd Parents, what could possibly go wrong?

On that thought, Percy realized he was hungry. Even though it was still pretty early, he headed upstairs for breakfast.

It was several hours later. Still not changed out of his pyjamas, Percy was lying on his bed, phone in hand, still too lazy to get his laptop out, when people in The Jason Timezone started getting online. He had no idea what the actual names of timezones were, so he just associated them with his friends. Namely, Jason, Piper, and Leo got online, because they literally lived within a few blocks of each other.

This meant Percy was screwed for two reasons. First of all, he was going to actually  _talk_ to Jason for the first time since his realization. Second of all, Piper saw the stupid messages he had sent her.

_don't be emotionally distressed!!!!!! i am here to help!!!!!,_ came the reply.

_yes piper i should hope so because that is what i ASKED you to do. should i tell him or not???????_

_hmmmm..... you still seem like you're trying to figure out your feelings a bit. i would wait._

_no im 100000% sure here i have come to terms over the psat few hours that i definitely have a crush onjason and i am definitely dying_

_you are NOT dying._

_yes i am piper adn if im not then please come kill me_

_NO!!!!!!_

This conversation was frustrating. Percy just wanted advice. He wanted answers.

_okay okay i wont die. does jason like me back_

_i cant tell you that!!! it would be rude to just tell people who someone likes._

_you. you told annabeth i liked jason though. and you nknow im not going to hold it agains t him if he does i woudl literally be so happy_

_TELLING ANNABETH WAS DIFFERENT!!!_

_why? because YOU like her? hehehe >:3_

_stop being such a furry. get your >:3 away from me_

_PIPER we literally all have fursonas_

_okay... true_

Percy hit his head against the wall. This conversation was getting very off-topic.

_just tell me if you think i should tell jason i like him. i'll give you a hard earned 10 cents_

_yes. you should tell him. keep your 10 cents_

He felt like that was all the advice he was going to get out of her. It was enough, though. He would figure it out by himself. Mostly by himself. There might be a few more WikiHow articles involved. But he  _would_ ask Jason out. Eventually. Not today. He had had enough of thinking about how amazing and perfect Jason was for today, and it wasn't even noon yet. Which was why he decided to message him. It wasn't anything important, just a quick  _good morning bro!! ^_^,_ the usual kind of thing he would send him at this time of day if he was bored and wanted to talk to him.

The reply he got was just the usual  _good morning, bro!_ but it still made Percy's heart speed up.  _Shit,_ he thought.  _This is so cliche and dumb. Why can't I behave like a normal person instead of a person who is ridiculously in love with his best friend?_

_i'm boreedddddd,_ Percy sent back.  _u wanna do anything??_

_i can't, sorry, i have homework. don't you have some, too, bro? you were complaining about having a lot of math homework the other day and i get the feeling you still haven't done it._ Shit. Jason was totally right. Percy hadn't even touched that homework.

_uggghhhh you got me okay i'll do it :(_

_good :) tell me if you need any help._

_i will,_ Percy replied back.

And just like that, the rest of his day was consumed with doing his stupid amount of math homework. There was seriously a lot of it, although it may have gone by faster if he hadn't been procrastinating so much by playing games on his phone, getting snacks when he wasn't _really_ that hungry, and complaining. A lot of the complaining was to Jason, but some of it was to his other friends. He would occasionally check and see how the group chat was doing. It was complete chaos, as always. One time, Leo was saying something about eating soup with a fork. Everyone told him to get a spoon, but he wouldn't. Really, though, a lot of the distraction came from thinking about Jason. Percy was quickly deciding that having this big of a crush on someone was one of the worst things to ever happen to him.

 


End file.
